Crossroad
by lovestory034
Summary: Zero se ha encerrado en su pequeño y oscuro mundo desde que Yuuki se fue. La rutina se lo esta comiendo. Nina busca respuestas y hará lo que haga falta para conseguirlas. ¿Como podrá Zero seguir impasible ante alguien tan sumamente imprevisible? ZeroxOC
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Me gustaría quemarlo todo.

Dejar de sentir, ver, oír y oler... Sobretodo desearía no ser capaz de oler.

Sí, eso definitivamente calmaría un poco mi angustia en estos momentos. Estos malditos ataques de "hambre" acabarán conmigo un día de estos. No es que eso me importe, la verdad... Pocas cosas me importan, ya.

Desde aquel día... Aquella tarde que dejé de tener alma, que me perdí dentro de los impulsos de una bestia sin escrúpulos. Cuando decidí apartarme de la gente incluso más de lo que ya hacía hasta ese momento. Por mi bien y por el suyo.

Lo último que recuerda mi conciencia humana es la imagen de como la única persona que me había importado en mi vida se iba con un... vampiro.

_ Yuuki_

A veces me gustaría pedirle perdón, no se muy bien por que, y rogarle que volviera conmigo, que me apoyara de nuevo. Pero sé bien que no lo haré nunca, no puedo, ni quiero. Tampoco tengo fuerzas para ello...

A partir de ese momento mi vida se convirtió en un seguido de acciones rutinarias que me obligué a cumplir a pies juntillas por que si no lo hacía lo más seguro es que perdiera la cabeza. Todos los días me levanto, sin sueños (ya no sueño), me ducho y desayuno. Asisto a las clases de la academia Cross y cumplo como se espera de mí con mis obligaciones de estudiante.

Por la noche, salgo a la calle buscando pelea. Y la encuentro.

Siempre cae algún vampirucho desquiciado que no ha podido controlar su sed y ha caído al nivel E... Ese maldito nivel al que yo pronto rendiré culto... Últimamente no me paro a pensar en si estan en la "lista" o no, total, siempre lo estan. Además creo que he desarollado una especie de sexto sentido para identificarlos; si babea, ríe como una vieja y huele a sangre fresca: lo mato. Punto y final.

En realidad tampoco es tan difícil reconocerlos... Igualmente si no estaba en la lista y lo liquido siempre acaba apareciendo su nombre escrito en ella al día siguiente o al cabo de unos días. Yo solo adelanto faena.

Luego vuelvo a las cuatro paredes que me hacen de casa. Me tiro en la cama. Y vuelvo a despertar.

Comienza otro día de mi... "vida".

* * *

Venganza

Año y medio hace que mi hermana dejó este mundo.

Según los forenses un animal salvaje la atacó mientras cruzaba el pequeño bosque que hay antes de llegar a mi casa. "Un lobo que se ha alejado demasiado de las montañas" decían unos. "Ha sido un accidente lamentable" compadecían otros.

No

No ha sido ningún "accidente", de eso estoy segura. Conocía mejor que nadie a mi hermana y ya hacía meses que se comportaba extraño. Tenía cambios de humor muy repentinos y siempre se sentía cansada. Nunca quiso reconocérmelo pero yo insistía.

Un día sucedió la tragedia, lo que yo me había estado temiendo durante tantos meses... Encontraron el cadáver de mi hermana tirado en medio del camino con una profunda brecha en el cuello y magulladuras por todo el cuerpo. Un animal... ja!

Mis padres se encerraron en su pequeño y oscuro mundo de tragedia y dolor del qual todavía hoy han salido del todo. Confieso que yo también estuve a punto de abandonarme a las tinieblas; mi hermana, mi amiga, mi confesora, mi persona más querida había muerto horrible y dolorosamente, ¿cómo debía sentirme?

Pero con el tiempo llegó la luz. Yo pasaba los días en su habitación mientras el dolor me consumía poco a poco. Estirada en la cama, con el alma muy lejos de mi cuerpo me quedé mirando su uniforme. Ella iba a una escuela diferente de la mía, la Academy Cross. No asistíamos a la misma escuela porque a mi no me importaba la calidad de los estudios de mi actual recinto estudiantil. Secretamente disfrutaba viendo como ella se aseguraba su porvenir en una de esas escuelas de las caras.

Aunque ella era la mayor siempre había sido la más alocada. Todos los fines de semana venía con alguna nueva historia que contar de _noseque_ chicos guapísimos y misteriosos de su escuela. Que si "Idol-empai" por aquí, que si "Wild-sempai" por allá... Me gustaba verla así.

Volviendo al tema del uniforme, el cual me abrió muchas puertas, debo decir que actué guiada por la sed de venganza. En cuanto lo vi colgado en una de las perchas de su habitación miles de cables conectaron. Ella había comenzado a perder su innata alegría poco después de empezar el nuevo curso. Una vez me dijo que había conocido a alguien fantástico pero no me quiso contar más. Era evidente que había algun tipo de relación.

Sin pensármelo dos veces me desnudé y me vestí con un nudo en la garganta con el usado uniforme de mi hermana asesinada. Cogí lo imprescindible y lo estrujé todo en una maleta de mano. Saqué el dinero que tenía ahorrado de detrás de la mesita de noche y corrí escaleras abajo sin decirles nada a mis padres. Corrí por los caminos del bosque hasta llegar a la parada del bus donde esperé el transporte que me llevaría hasta el asesino de mi hermana.

Hasta la Academia Cross.


	2. La casa de los horrores

**Disclaimer**; como se puede suponer ni Zero ni ningun personaje perteneciente a Vampire Knight me pertenecen... ya me gustaría xD

Nina sí. Es una invención mia :)

* * *

**La casa de los horrores**

Quizá, el dejar mi casa tan apresuradamente sin decirles nada a mis padres podría parecer cruel sobretodo con la tan reciente muerte de una hija. Pero es que todas las veces que había intentado abrirles los ojos, hacerles ver que no había sido un accidente, ellos se cerraban en banda. No querían oir nada al respecto. "Nina! No ves lo mal que lo esta pasando tu madre!¿Por qué te comportas así? ¿Es que no tienes corazón?" Me gritaba mi padre. "¿Un asesinato? ¿Investigar por tu cuenta? Pero que sandeces dices Nina! ¿Tan poco te importamos tu padre y yo? Sácate esas ideas de la cabeza, ¿me has oído?!" se escandalizaba mi madre llorando. De ninguna manera querían ver lo obvio, aquello que tenían delante.

Por ese motivo no creí que fuera una buena idea decirles que me iba a la "busca y captura" de un maldito asesino. No... en absoluto.

En fin, ya estaba en el pueblo susodicho. El autobús me dejó en una bonita y antigua plaza con una gran fuente de estilo rústico en el centro. Por lo que podía ver era un pueblecito pequeño y pintoresco, como aquellos de la Italia profunda. Con la maleta en una mano y un mapa (cedido por el "amabilísimo" conductor del autobús) en la otra, me encaminé hacia el otro extremo del pueblo; donde debía encontrarme con un senderito de montaña y luego, finalmente, la Academia Cross.

Realmente no tenía ni idea de que iba a hacer al llegar allí. Lo más seguro es que llamara a mis padres para "tranquilizarlos" y luego fuera a la habitación de mi hermana en busca de pruebas, huellas, cabellos, células de la cara del asesino... Bueno, quizá tanto no... pero algo esperaba poder descubrir! Quizá un diario de color negro con los nombres de posibles amenazantes en plan "La Lista Negra" *redoble de tambores*... Eso no estaría nada mal. ¿Quién sabe?

Me adentré por las calles, bastante solitarias, siguiendo el mapa. Cogí un atajo ya que tampoco era una profesional leyendo mapas y realmente no sabía cuanto tiempo me llevaría recorrer el pueblo. Caminé por las callejuelas por las que cada vez pasaba menos gente y me encontré en otra plaza. Placita, más bien. Tenía muchas bifurcaciones y me llevó mis buenos quince minutos situarme.

Cuando estaba ya a punto de estrujar el maldito mapa (seguro manipulado por el borde del conductor del autobús) y coger el primer camino que no tuviera algun tipo de líquido de dudosa procedencia en mitad del suelo...

- _Muy buenas tardes, señorita.._. - se oyó a mis espaldas. Casi vuelvo a mi casa de un salto del susto que me dí! Creía que estaba sola en la plaza.

- _Eh... uhh!_... - A mi espalda encontré un chico de más o menos mi edad mirándome con una sonrisa tranquila. Removí la cabeza para aclarármela.

- _¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? Parece que se ha perdido..._ - dijo él

- _Ah! Buenas tardes _- hice una pequeña reverencia - _No se preocupe, pero gracias!_ - Negué con las manos para dar más énfasis.

- _Umh_... - arrugó la frente sin dejar de sonreír - _No me siento tranquilo dejándola aquí sola. Además se esta haciendo de noche... - _Tenía razón, se estaba haciendo de noche

- _Ya, bueno.._. - me estaba empezando a dar mala espina ese chico - _De verdad se lo agradezco pero ya me las apaño yo sola_ - cogí bien la maleta, nerviosa - _Bueno, adiós!_ - me apresuré a hacer otra corta reverencia y a ir a por el primer camino que no me pareció tan oscuro. Sentía la presencia de ese chico perforarme la espalda cuando pasó lo que yo me temía.

El chico me agarró por la muñeca con fuerza, como si se hubiera estado conteniendo. En ese momento sentí dos cosas: miedo (por razones obvias) y irritación: tenía hambre y me estaba cansando de que mis corazonadas siempre acabaran cumpliéndose. Enserio! no hace falta que se me concedan todas las sospechas!

-_ Umh..._ - giré la cabeza lentamente - _No quisiera ser tiquismiquis ni nada de eso pero... es que si me coge de la muñeca _- enfaticé - _de esa manera, pues me es imposible seguir avanzando, sabe? -_ intenté sonreír tranquila, pero acabó siendo una mueca entre el pánico y un "esto es absurdo"

Ups...!

El chaval ya no sonreía, ahora más bien... ¿hiperventilava? ¿Tendría tanta hambre como yo?

- _¿Se encuentra usted bien?_ - pregunté no muy convencida. Algo me decía que me cortará la mano con el cepillo de dientes que llevaba en la bolsa y saliera corriendo. - _¿Señor...? - _intenté zafarme y al hacerlo él levantó la cabeza encolerizado. Casi se me sale la mandíbula de sitio cuando vi dos radiantes ojos rojos mirándome con hambre.

- _Yo creo... que... que no..._ - dijo entrecortadamente con una voz espeluznante. Sin previo aviso abrió la boca como una bestia y dejó ver sus... ¿colmillos? ¡¿Eso eran colmillos?! Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar se me avalanzó encima aprovechando que me tenía cogida por la muñeca.

- _AAAAAAAAAAGHHG!_ - Por instinto le encasqueté la maleta que tenía en la otra mano en toda la cabeza y con potencia. La verdad es que me sorprendí a mi misma y él también se quedó parpadeando como un bobo sin saber bien que le acababa de pasar.

Aproveché ese pequeño momento de desliz para arrancar mi mano de la suya y echar a correr como una poseída hacia una de las casas. Abrí la puerta, la empujé hacia atrás y rapidísimamente subí las escaleras. No tenía ni idea de hacia donde me dirigía pero cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse abajo. A mitad de mi subida se oyó el petar de la puerta y un bramido como el de un animal.

- _¡¡Maleducado!! ¡Se ha de llamar antes de entrar!_ - se me plantó delante de un salto- _GUÑÑI2BFOBFALBCDAJLKS!!!!!_ - ¡¿pero eso qué era!? maldita sea!! ¡¿porqué no me tragué las pelis de Harry Potter!?

De pronto me caí mal a mi misma. Había llegado tan lejos de casa en busca del asesino de mi hermana y ni siquiera había conseguido aguantar viva una patética hora! Y encima mi asaltante era dudosamente animal-humano... Ughh!

- _¡Estate quieta humana! Tengo hambre....!_ - se me acercó bajando las escaleras reptando por el suelo

- _Oh! que descuido por mi parte! ¡Si quieres me pongo una manzana en la boca, también!_ - llamadme antisocial pero me estaba empezando a caer mal...

La casa estaba medio en ruinas y fácilmente pude encontrar un trozo de madera que le tiré a la cabeza. No sabía que era esa "cosa" pero de alguna manera lo podría noquear... no? Apartó la madera de un manotazo y se acercó aun más rápido (estilo la niña de The Ring) hacia mis pies. Con un esfuerzo inmenso conseguí volver a conectar con mis extremidades paralizadas por el pánico y intenté echar a correr.

Pero la cosa me cogió por el tobillo y me estrelló contra el suelo. En la mitad de un segundo me reproché a mi misma por no llevar encima una cruz o agua bendita o ajos o alguna cosa de esas que salen en las pelis.

- _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!_ - mientras él me intentava girar yo pataleaba y me tapaba el cuello, eso sí, sin dejar de chillar. Quizá era ultrasensible y le hacía algun daño..! No tuve esa suerte, solo se rió de manera asquerosa y me apartó las manos para dejar el cuello libre.

Por si había tenido alguna duda de su naturaleza ahora me estaba mostrando unos afiladísimos colmillos babeantes que me daban muchas pistas sobre sus posibles orígenes vampíricos...

**

Cogí a mi fiel compañera Bloody Rose de la mesilla de noche y la deposité donde todas las noches, en el bolsillo de la chaqueta negra que siempre llevaba. Realmente llevaba esa chaqueta, aparte de por la cantidad de bolsillos que tiene por todos lados, por el color negro absorbente de esta no que deja distinguir la sangre seca que siempre me acaba salpicando en las peleas.

Salí a la fría noche y comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo por las calles del pueblo. Solía escoger las menos transitadas ya que normalmente era donde pasaban las cosas que a mi me interesaban.

Como casi cada noche los recuerdos volvieron a asaltarme, ¿quién sabe como podría haber estado yo ahora mismo si todo hubiera quedado como debía? Como antes. Si eso significaba vivir en la ignorancia, no haber sabido nunca que convivía con una purasangre... pues quizá lo preferiría. Ya no sabía bien donde me encontraba; cuando los recuerdos me nublan la vista suele pasar que mis pies hacen lo que quieren. A mi me gustaba llamarlo "instinto".

Al igual que otras tantas noches me encontré prácticamente solo, tanto interna como externamente. Ya había pasado más de medio año... que rápido pasaba el tiempo cuando la vida te lleva a ti y no al revés... Pero no tengo ningun derecho a protestar siquiera... todo lo que pasó fue mi culpa y única e intensa culp...

- _**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! - **un grito ensordecedor me sacó de mis pensamientos tan salvajemente que me descentré. _Con los ojos muy abiertos me espabilé y corrí tanto como pude hacia de donde provenía el grito. Palpé la pistola en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y llegué a una plaza. Busqué con la mirada y escuché sonidos extraños en una casa que tenía la puerta medio destruida.

Un nivel E.

Mientras corría me compadecí interiormente de la pobre víctima de ese monstruo. Las atacadas (normalmente chicas jóvenes) entran en pánico y mueren a los pocos segundos de la mordida. Con el tiempo que había tardado en llegar a ella, tan solo podría vengar su muerte.

Estaba tan enfrascado en localizar a la bestia que no me fijé en que no se olía a sangre fresca.

¡Ahí estaba! Daba asco echado encima del cuerpo de su víctima mientras la pobre desafortunada, indefensa, le daba...

le daba... le...

¿le estaba dando patadas? Me quedé en shock.

Analicé; un vampiro de nivel E, encima de una chica que lo esta pataleando a base de bien mientras grita algo de Harry Potter...

¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS...?!

Apuntaba con la pistola, pero ¡casi no me decidía a quien! La bestia levantó la cabeza para verme ahí en medio del salón con cara de circunstancias y se hizo un incómodo silencio. La chica también dejó de gritar cosa que me dejó pensar con un poco más de claridad.

Mi rutina decidió por mi; un vampiro que ataca a chica = matar. Punto. No importa que el pobre esté sufriendo la experiencia más traumática de su vida... Me convencí de eso mientras la chica, que tenía el cabello negro y largo, volvía a la carga al sospechar que yo no le sería de mucha ayuda con mi empanada mental.

No podía disparar por la postura en que estaban sin herir primero a la chica por lo que salté hasta donde se encontraban (mitad de la escalera) y dí una patada al monstruo para apartarlo de ella. Pero me vió venir y me arañó con sus largas uñas, aun y eso le dí y se estrelló contra la barandilla podrida del otro lado. Cayó en el hueco de la escalera, pero solo estábamos en el primer piso así que casi ni lo notó.

Aproveché su desconcierto para poner en pié a la chica que, a mis pies, miraba atónita en la dirección hacia donde había pateado al bicho. La enganché del brazo y saltó apoyándose en mí para no perder el equilibrio.

- _Sal de aquí. **YA**._ - le dije sin perder de vista al vampiro

- _¡_¿_Qué dices?! ¡No pienso dejarte aquí sol...!_ - No le dio tiempo a acabar ni a mi de cabrearme por que el nivel E saltó otra vez a por su presa. En lo que tarda en pasar un segundo empujé detrás mío a la chica mientras con la otra mano sacaba la Bloody Rose.

Un solo disparo.

Un grito desgarrador por parte del vampiro y polvo. Rápido y casi indoloro. El viento se llevó parte del polvo en el que se había conventido al recibir el disparo. Suspiré y me giré para comprobar el estado de la víctima. Tenía que llevarla delante de Kaien para decidir que hacer con ella. Despues de ver a un vampiro (supuse que lo habría podido adivinar) no la podía dejar por ahí para que lo propagara.

Os seré sincero... sin maquillar la realidad.

No sé si para bien o para mal, pero esa mirada, esos profundos ojos verdes que me miraron entre asustados y emocionados... yo...

.

.

Aún sueño con ellos.

.

.

* * *

Sí! Sé que quereis mi cabeza en una plata!

xD

pero, porfavor, paciencia! Los primeros capis son de presentación y han de ser más cortitos! xP

Bueno, ¿qué tal? ¿que os parece la historia? ¿ y Nina? estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias!

:)

**Ah si!** Al lado de _Romance/ Humor_ acoplar; "_Adventure_" , es que tambien tendrá bastante pero como no podía poner tres.... xD

Un abrazo **enorrrrrrrrrrmee**! Cuidaros muchísimo!!

Prometo no tardar demasiado! =D

seeee us!!!! (L)

padt; ya sabeis, el botón verde es muy divertido cuando lo apretas

xDDDD eje!


	3. El rapto

**Disclaimer**; como se puede suponer ni Zero ni ningun personaje perteneciente a Vampire Knight me pertenecen... ya me gustaría xD

Nina sí. Es una invención mia :)

* * *

**El rapto**

- _¿Cómo has...? ¿Qué era eso? ¡Oh Dios mio, ¿se ha desintegrado?!¿Porqué? ¿Hay más? ¿Vendrán a por nosotros? - _las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de llegar al cerebro. Enseguida me la tapé con las dos manos en un intento de tragármelas. "Tienes a un atractivo hombre a unos pasos de ti, el cual, además, te acaba de salvar la vida, y ¿¿¡solo se te ocurre preguntarle que -qué era eso-??!" - me reproché a mi misma.

Realmente era muy guapo. Impresionantemente alto a mi lado, con unos penetrantes ojos violetas que parecían poder ver a través de ti. Su pelo plateado caía suavemente sobre su rostro bien curtido. Y su boca... con labios llenos pero firmes, los cuales ahora se movían revelando unos perfectos dientes blancos... oh! espera... ¿me esta hablando?

- _Ah! ¿disculpa?_ - me había quedado tan empanada que no había escuchado nada de lo que me decía...

El chico arrugó la frente y sus ojos se volvieron más fríos aun como molestos por volver a repetirme lo que decía. Con un gruñido me volvió a hablar.

- _Te pregunto, que si te ha mordido_ - su voz era cortante... e irritada...

Instintivamente me llevé las manos al cuello, al fin y al cabo era el único sitio que me había intentado morder. Nada, ni me dolía ni sentía ninguna herida. Negué con la cabeza y él pareció relajar un poco los hombros... aunque quizá solo me lo pareció porque daba la impresión de estar en constante tensión...

- _¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? Ese bicho te dio ¿verdad?_ - recordé de repente el zarpazo que le había dado en la pierna y dirigí la mirada hacia su pantalón roto. Había sangre, bastante pero él no parecía notar nada. Toda la tela de la pierna derecha del pantalón estaba rasgada. Parecía doloroso.

Me intenté agachar para poder hacer algo con esa herida pero, sin previo aviso, sentí una mano férrea cogerme por la muñeca y arrastrarme escaleras abajo.

- _¿Eh? ¿Qué...? _- El chico me estaba llevando por la fuerza hacia "ves a saber tú donde". - ¿_Qué?_ _¿Cómo? ¿Qué estas...?_-Sin hacerme el menor caso él seguía estirando sin decir ni "mu". De pronto, como un rayo en una tormenta seca, una espeluznante idea cruzó mi mente...

*

"Solo debes llevarla delante de Kaien y largarte. Fin. Ya no será tu problema nunca más" Me consolaba pensando en que, en cuanto soltara a la chica delante del escritorio del cazavampiros Kaien, ya no sería mi problema; ni su seguridad, ni sus preguntas estúpidas. No me dí cuenta de que la iba arrastrando tan furtivamente hasta que ella empezó a chillar. He de reconocer que me sorprendió muchísimo su inesperada reacción; mientras intentaba soltarse de mi agarre en su muñeca me señalaba con el índice de la otra mano y chillaba.

- _Perdona.._. - comenzó tímidamente pero yo hice ver que no la oía. No tenía ganas de hablar y menos con ella - _Disculpa... pero ¿a dónde vamos?.._.

- _A un sitio._

- _Ahh... Claro. Pero ¿a dónde?_- ¿qué parte del "no quiero hablar" no había comprendido por mi tono de voz?

- _Has visto algo que no deberías haber visto nunca y estoy tomando las mesuras adecuadas - _Silencio. Por fin...

- _!!!!!_ - salté sobre mi mismo del susto. No me esperaba que chillara!

- _¡¿Qué mierda..?!_

- _¡Maldita sea! ¡¡Ya lo entiendo todo!!_ - le brillaron los ojos con emoción y miedo - _¡Una secta! _

No entendía nada...

- _¿Qué estas diciendo chica? - _si se podía estar más irritado, yo pronto alcanzaría el cupo! ¡¿pero qué estaba diciendo ahora?!

- ¡_No disimules más. ¿Eres de una secta verdad?!_

_- ¡¿Qué?!_

_- ¡Pobre hombre! ¿Qué le habéis hecho?_

_- ¿¡A quién?!_

_- ¿Eres de una de esas sectas que experimentan con personas, verdad? _

_- ¿Una secta? ¿Pero qué rayos esta diciendo? ¡¿Estas loca o qué te pasa?!_

_- ¡Sociópata! ¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo? - _esto comenzaba a ser absurdo. Yo estaba alucinando; parecía una niña pequeña encabezonada con algo imposible...

- _¿Quieres estarte quieta de una vez? ¡¿Qué problema mental tienes?! - _estaba **MUY** irritado _- ¡Si te quisiera matar solo hubiera dejado que se te comiera, ¿no crees?!_

_- ¡Pues no lo sé, ¿quién sabe?! -_ y ella seguía intentando (inútilmente) soltarse de mi agarre_ - yo no estoy en la mente de un asqueroso psicópata_

_- ¡Tú si que eres una psicópata! - _Me estaba intentando morder al ver que con los dedos (deditos) no podía soltarse_. C_reo que me petó alguna neurona porque toda la paciencia que me podía quedar se esfumó de golpe...

- _AAAAAAAAAAAH!! ¿Pero qué haces?! Pervertido!!!_ - le enganché las manos a la espalda y me la subí al hombro para que no pudiera salir corriendo - _¡¡Bájame!! ¿¡Me oyes?!_

Así, aguantándole las manos detrás de la espalda y las piernas con el otro brazo, no había manera de que puediera soltarse. Al menos no de mí, ya que desde mi transformación tenía más fuerza de lo normal.

- ¡_Vendrás te guste o no!_ - solté cabreado. No sabía cuando habíamos empezado a gritar en mitad de la calle pero esto se había acabado.

Para evitar que llamara la atención con sus gritos más de lo que ya había hecho cogí el camino del bosque que nos llevaría directamente a la Academia Cross.

*

Era chica muerta.

Por si no fuera suficientemente horrible que un sociópata pervertido te llevara a cuesta a "algun sitio" había visto como nos alejábamos de las casas y nos adentrábamos en el bosque.

Yo estaba convencida de que en breve me llevaría de cabeza a un claro en mitad del bosque donde un círculo de ancianos encapuchados y vestidos con túnicas negras estarían recitando un sermón en latín mientras destripan una rata y leen el porvenir en sus tripas... Y SI POR SI ESO NO FUERA POCO; me atarían en un palo y harían una hoguera a mi alrededor mientras cantaban en un idioma extraño cosas siniestras... ¡Estaba entrando en pánico! Chillé y le insulté pero él parecía no hacerme caso, aunque no podía verle la cara ya que me llevaba como a un saco de patatas.

Tanto chillar en esa postura me empecé a marear por demasiada sangre en la cabeza y perdí la voz. En contra de mi voluntad se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Sacudí la cabeza para desperjarlas pero la idea de morir en manos de una psicópata secta antes de siquiera haber descubierto la verdad sobre la muerte de mi hermana, era demasiado para mí... Quería decirles a mis padres que les quería por última vez. Quería enamorarme de el típico chico "malote" pero guapo. Quería comer cangrejo hasta vomitar... Quería hacer demasiadas cosas que no tenían nada que ver con viejos con capuchas.

Sin poderlo evitar, se me nubló del todo la vista. Entre mareo y lágrimas. No! debía aguantar despierta y a la mínima oportunidad; salir corriendo! Eso es!

- _¿Y ahora porqué lloras? ¿Qué, ya se ha acabado tu bravuconería? - _me dijo de repente el chico, el cual parecía llevarme sin ningún esfuerzo.

- _¿Qué... qué dices...?_ - repliqué con la poca voz que me quedaba - _Yo no... cof! cof! - _aaagh! maldito mareo!

*

Un sentimiento de culpa que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía, me rasgó cuando olí sus lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Seguro que estaba mareada y le dolía todo por la postura en la que me había obligado a llevarla.

- _Aguanta solo un poco más, ya casi hemos llegado_ - no tengo ni idea de que me empujó a querer calmarla. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero. me daba miedo saber lo que debía estarse imaginando.

Aparté de una patada la puerta de metal oxidado que había detrás de la Academia. Casi nadie, aparte de los prefectos, sabían de la existencia de esa puerta ya que estaba casi por completo cubierta por hiedras. Atravesé el patio trasero y abrí la puerta de la casa del director Kaien.

Maldita sea... los recuerdos me estaban perforando lo poco que me podía quedar dentro del pecho.

- _¿Dónde...? _- intentó preguntar ella

- _Ya te dije que no era de ninguna secta_ - suspiré. Con cuidado con su seguro mareo la bajé poco a poco sobre uno de los sillones del comedor. Tenía toda la cara colorada y los ojos verdes brillantes por las lágrimas, que corrían por sus mejillas. Me sentí mal. Y no supe muy bien porque...

*

Me fallaba la vista y tenía la cara ardiendo por la sangre acumulada. Sentí como mi raptor me depositaba (por increible que parezca) con suavidad sobre algún tipo de sillón. Que rabia me daba estar tan floja! Todo mi plan de "sal corriendo al menor descuido" se había ido por el desagüe...!

- ¡_No te creas que te has librado de mi tan fácilmente!_ - dije como pude con los ojos formándome espirales del mareo.

- _¿Pero qué dices? Si ni siquiera estas en órbita...! - _suspiró cansinamente - _Espérame aquí. No. Te. Muevas_. - dijo cortántemente - _Aunque no creo que pudieras ir muy lejos, la verdad... _- ¿burla? encima se reía de mí. Le puse la mirada más asesina que conseguí articular mientras él salía de la habitación tranquilamente.

En vista de que no conseguiría hacer nada útil hasta que, al menos me bajara un poco la sangre, observé como pude la habitación en la que me había dejado. Era pequeñita con dos sofás uno en frente del otro y una mesita de café en el medio. Había estanterías por todas las paredes y en ellas un montón de libros...

_**- Mi..**_

_**- pequeña...**_

_**- !!!!!!**_

De "nosedonde" y no se como entró un hombre vestido de abuela llorando como un poseído que se me tiró encima gritando algo incoherente.

- _Ay!!! Pobrecita mía! El susto que debes llevar encima! Ya esta ya esta, ya estas con papa. Pobrecita, pobrecita... _- restregaba su cabeza contra mi cara mientras me estrujaba contra él tal como hacen las madres cuando su hijo se pierde y lo reencuentran.- _Zero es malo, es muy malo! ¿Qué te ha hecho criatura? Tranquila ya estas a salvo... _- Me estaba quedando sin respiración

- _Suéltala ya, Kaien, ¿no ves que la vas a ahogar? esta lila.._. - el chico que me había raptado entrada con cara de cansancio en la habitación. Y yo cada vez entendía menos

- _¡Silencio Zero! Niño malo!_ - con una mano lo señaló reprovatoriamente mientras que con la otra me seguía estrujando, - _Pobrecita, Enicma de que te la has llevado por la fuerza, ¿no ves el miedo que debe haber pasado con el ataque de ese vampiro? - _conseguí soltarme y coger aire

_vampiro..._

_vampiro......._

_**vampiro..!?**_

_- ¡¿¿¡¡¡QUÉ??!!!?! - _se oyó mi voz por todo el edificio

* * *

Muy buenas!! Disculpad la tardanza! Esque con todos los exámenes una no sabe de donde sacar tiempo, la verdad

xD

enfin, una aclaración!; los asteríscos (*) señaan un cambio de punto de vista. Supongo que lo habreis notado pero yo lo aclaro . xD

Espero que os guste este capi! Y ya sabeis, cualquier sugerencia la aceptaré encantada e intentaré utilizarla para mis capis.

:)

**Muchas gracias a todos!!! Cuidaos mucho!**

Kisses nD bites!! =D


End file.
